The Law Of Love
by warriors blue
Summary: Misao Makimachi, godchild of the great artist Kashiwazaki Nenji has been convicted with the murder of her ex husband Enishi Yukishiro. Aoshi Shinomori, a famous criminal defense lawyer has been assigned to prove her innocence.


Summary: Misao Makimachi, Godchild of the great artist Kashiwazaki Nenji has been convicted with the murder of her ex-husband Enishi Yukishiro. Aoshi Shinomori, a famous criminal-defense lawyer has been assigned to prove her innocence. Misao is willing to co-operate, but the only problem is that the truth might change everyone's lives forever. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters**.

**The Law Of Love **

**Chapter 1:Convicted**

On a sunny Wednesday morning, two people watching the morning news on television occupied the living room of the Kashiwazaki household in Kyoto.

" Good Morning and welcome to the **Z TV** news report. This is you daily news reporter Yumi Komagata bringing you today's top stories.

**Misao Makimachi, Godchild of the great artist Kashiwazaki Nenji; accused of murder.**

**President Iwamura to run for election again.**

**The government of Japan passes the new tax law.**

**Naibu Shimuzu, declared the new president of Taiku electrical.**

**Tomohome scores the winning goal in the NikaraSoccer Match.**

Now, for the news in detail.

Misao Makimachi, Godchild of the great artist Kashiwazaki Nenji has been convicted with the murder of her ex-husband Enishi Yukishiro. The murder took place in the restroom of the Five-star hotel _'The Park'_ in Tokyo on Monday evening during the _International Design Festival_. According to reports, Misao Makimachi, the twenty two year old actress was found holding a bloody knife over her ex-husband's dead body by Enishi's sister Tomoe Yukishiro and her fiancé Mr.Hayashi Takeshi. The fingerprints of the accused were also found on the body of the dead man. Many guests at the party claimed that they witnessed a quarrel between Enishi and Misao before they shortly disappeared from the ballroom. The Tokyo police are reluctant to reveal the details of the case. However, Misao Makimachi who was arrested at five o clock this morning claims to be innocent. The trial has been scheduled to be held on Friday the 13th of the next month at 10:00AM at The Tokyo house Of Law and Order.

(Pause)

President Mr.Iwamura announced today that he would be…"

Yumi Komagata's voice was drowned out as one of the two people in the living room started talking to the other. One was Kawasaki Nenji a renowned senior artist almost of seventy years of age. He was dressed in his sleeping robes, his shoulder length white hair fell loosely around his shoulders and his medium length beard was tied up in a pink bow. The other was a very tall man of around thirty years of age with an athletic build, sharp features and straight black hair that fell over his ice blue eyes giving him a mysterious look.

"She is innocent Aoshi. Despite the heated relationship she had with Enishi, I know that Misao would never murder him. Please Aoshi, you have to defend her. You are the only one I can rely on. I don't want her to go to jail for something that she did not do…" At this, Kashiwazaki Nenji broke into tears. Ever since Misao 's parents died, he had taken care of Misao. They had an inseparable bond; Nenji treated Misao as he would treat his own child. Now, the only person whom he treasured the most in the world was going to be taken away from him. His only hope was the stoic man sitting in front of him.

"Okina, I shall try my best; however I cannot guarantee success." stated the thirty-year-old famous criminal defense lawyer Aoshi Shinomori. He sighed inwardly. It was not that he did not want to take up the case; he just did not want to be involved with anyone famous. He dint even like the publicity he was getting for the cases he had won; speaking of which, the Makimachi case lookedquite hopeless. He wanted to help Okina only because he owed the man a favor for what he had done for him earlier.

"I understand Aoshi. Thanks."

"You are welcome Okina. I shall be leaving to Tokyo in another two hours."

"Okay. Good luck. Tell Misao that I shall be seeing her soon."

Aoshi nodded .He stood from the couch, said his farewell to the artist and left to go catch his flight to Tokyo.

**Author's notes:** I am writing after quite a long time. I will not be updating at a regular pace for I also have other responsibilities to attend to. Reviews and abuses are accepted. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please notify me.


End file.
